


Tyler Joseph Goes To Taco Bell

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack Fic, Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Parody, Scat, all the typos from the original fic are in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is it that I just ate, now I have to poop?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Joseph Goes To Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taco Bell Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210157) by Tyler Joseph. 



> The only context I have for this is that my friend recently showed me Tyler Joseph's "Taco Bell Saga" and I, being the Gravity Falls trash I am, was instantly reminded of the infamous shockfic. One thing lead to another and this... thing, was written.
> 
> EDIT - I'm orphaning this just because I don't want it in the same place as my serious works. Credit goes to @frnkgore on Twitter.

It was a normal day on the tour bus for Twenty One Pilots. Well, as normal as touring with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco gets, anyways. Tyler Joseph was writing lyrics, and Josh, the band’s drummer, was wondering what he was doing.

"Tyler, are you gonna keep your nose buired in that notebook of yours the whole tour? You gotta go out, have an adventure!" Josh exclamd.

"Not now," Tyler said quietly. "I'm trying to figure out this next line."

He was writing a song that said, "I wish I found some chords in an order that was new". Tyler was offically stumped. He could not figure out what rhymed with it. And it seemd very mysterious to him.

"Fall Out Boy are gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Tyler!" Josh exclames.

Tyler, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicy humiliated the last time he went, and he thougt the food wasn't very good anyway.

"Josh, I don't want to go to the diner," Tyler said solemmly. "I want to go somewhere else."

"But there is really nothing else in town, ulness you count the Taco Bell near the forest." Josh replied.

"Taco Bell?" Tyler's ears perked up. He loved Taco Bell, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food for some reason.

"Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Tyler asked.

"Taco Bell?" Patrick Stump questioned, entering 21p’s tour bus. "Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged."

"I had my heart set on pancakes,” Josh moaned.

"Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions."

"Fine, I Will." Tyler said harshly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Patrick said. But as he was exiting the tour bus, the door hit him on the way out.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Patrick. He was laughing.

So anyways, Josh and the rest of Fall Out Boy went to the diner, while Tyler tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him a cheap map and a couple bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The map wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign in the forest. He went into the forest.

"Why would there be a Taco Bell in the _down in the forest?_ " Tyler sang to himself.

After hiking for about an hour, Tyler finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant Oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the random forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Tyler. He stuck his hand into the pine needles.

"OW!" Tyler shouted. A pine needle poked him. It hurts.

The resturant, Taco Bell, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Tyler walked up to the resturant's door.

"Should I go in there?" Tyler asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? But I guess it's my only option. Josh and the fallout boys are probably don with lunch right now."

And they were. Josh wondered why Tyler hadn't come back yet, but Patrick didn't give a damn.

So Tyler entered the resturant. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high celing. There were also no customers inside, but Tyler thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.

He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier.

Tyler decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register.

"Nacho bell grande, cheesy gordita! I like your nachos like diarrhea!"

"WE ONLY GOT TACOS!" the cashier interrupted.

"Ok, I guess I'll have a taco, then." Tylr said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the cashier yelled.

"I SAID I WANT A TACO." Tyler yelled back.

"Ok, then." The cahier said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying tylers taco.

"That'll one dolla," the cashier said. Tyler gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table.

He bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.

But as he was about to bite into it a second time, he felt a churning movement inside his body, something that he had felt often.

"Uh oh." Tyler said, than rushed to find the lavatory.

"How is it that I just ate, now I have to poop?" Tyler sang to himself.

For some reason, the bathrooms were hidden in a corner, far from the counter, and far from the table he was sitting at.

When he walked in, he found that the bathrooms were surprisingly clean, for a fast food resturant, anyway. And Tyler found this suspisicious. All of the stalls were full, and no one was using the urinals.

But, right on cue, someone walked out of one of the stalls. Tyler didn't pay much attention to who was walking out, but he was wearing all black, and had a plastic bag with him. Tyler just had to go.

Unfortunaly, he didn't make it in time. He checked his pants and found the worst of all.

"Diarreah." Tyler said. "Yeegh."

He was about to leave the stal when he noticed a bulge in his pants.

He touched the bulge, and once he touched it, he knew excatly what it was. It was an erection.

He found himself completely aroused after touching it, and started to do it some more. 

Eventually, he was ready to hardcore masturbate. He didn't know what was arousing him, but he knew he was aroused.

He took off his blue shorts and his soiled underwear, revealing his medium-sized, but not small, penis. The tip was bright and red, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Tyler started to yank his Johnson harder and faster. The five-incher was getting pumped. 

Tyler's soiled hands started to feel bits of pre-cum on his dry fingers.

Eventually, the medium-sized dick couldn't take it anymore, and burst in an explosion of cum. The cum got all over the walls and toilet, and Tyler felt proud. He had creamed himself for the first time, but he was upset that it was not over Jenna.

"No," Tyler thought. "All this is not enough for me. I need to release all of this!"

With his erection still active, Tyler began yanking his penis again. It was much quicker, and Tyler cummed quicker. It was a bigger release than last time, and it began to rain Tyler's seed.

Tyler felt more proud than last time, his heart about to burst from all the droplets of cum falling down from the celing. He felt as happy as he felt on the day of the first snowfall of the year.

He stuck out his tongue to tast the cum, shiny from the faulty flourescent lighting in the bathroom. He tasted it, and he thought it was the one of the best tastinf things in the world, better than the largest chocolate bar, better than the rarest pig, and better than the taco he was having earlier.

By now, he couldn't stop. He couldn't leave now and miss out on this great masturbation adventure. He wanted to taste the cum. He scraped a handfull of it off of the stall and put it in his dirty, wet, mouth.

He grabed another, and another, and another. He was getting more aroused by consuming the cum, and he released another load.

"So that's where it's all coming from," Tyler said to himself, cum all over his face and teeth.

Tyler came up with a solution to get a more hardcore, adult, masturbation expierience. He was going to put it into action.

He tilted his head down, sat down on the cum-covered ground, grabbed his hardened Johnson, and stuck it in his mouth.

Once it was firmly in, Tyler began to suck on the very hard rod. He sucked it like the lollipop he got a the county fair a while back. It taste alot like it to.

The legs were so expertly over his shoulder that he could've been a gymnast. The more he sucked on his hard dick, the more his aroused legs shook.

Eventually, just when he was going to give out, he came in his mouth. It was the best thing he ever expierienced, and kept on performing fellatio on himself.

As he was stimulating himself orally, he accidentally fell over to his side. He broke from his his penis and cummed on the floor. The floor was covered in so much of Tyler's cum that he started to make a snow angel in the cum, or, a cum angel. He was eating som in the process.

But then he looked to his side, and immediately became so hard that the red tip was touching his short pubic hair.

He saw what was causing it.

He saw his underwear, covered in dark brown feces.

He held up his underwear, which was covered in the cum-filled floor, and marveled at its erotic beauty. The feces were so beautifully ejaculated, so smooth in its sticky browness, so perfect they felt in Tyler's white hands.

He wanted his shit.

He held the brown underwear like a fish on a lure, and put his sticky white lips into the sticky brown feces.

His tongue was rubbing the crap all over his tighty whites, making his mouth all a brownish-white mess. He was biting into the shit and sucked it in his mouth. It was more stimulating than ever before. He now knew that he didn't need Jenna, or Josh, or any of the people he’d fantasized about before. All he needed was a big pile of his shit.

He tok a scoop of the feces (He had a lot of diarrea) and began to spread it over his dick. Every time he spread the crap, he was getting more and more aroused. Once his dick was completely brown, he came again.

It filled up all the spots in the stall that weren't covered in Tyler's cum. Once again, Tyler took big scoops of cum and consumed it in large gulps.

Now Tyler had to put the brown sticky feces all over his penis again, and boy, did he do a good job. The brown stuff was all over his external genitals, and his testicles. He had cummed a few times here and there.

Now, his beautiful, brown genitals, needed to be cleaned. But Tyler didn't have any cleaning supplies, so he had to suck the shit off.

He brung his erection up to his mouth, and began to suck. This time he made it very clear to lick the feces off with his tongue, and as soon as the tongue touched his dick, he cummed.

He was having the most fun he ever had in that bathroom stall and forgot who he was, where he lived, where he was, or what he was eating. All that was on his mind was his sweet cum.

He just thought of a great idea.

Tyler took a scoopful of diarreah and a scoopful of cum, and put it in the toilet.

He flushed it, but before it want all the way down, he grabbed the wet pile of shit and cum, and stuck it in his mouth.

Tyler was consuming all of the shit, cum, and toilet water, and it tasted great. He kept on doing it for god knows how long, and one of the times, he hit his head against the toilet rim.

Tyler's brain must've been knocked out of place at that time, because this time, instead of putting the shit and cum in his food hole, he started to lather it on his penis again.

He wanted more of his Johnson, but that would be a fatal mistake.

Once it was covered again, he put it in his mouth and began sucking. But did it too hard.

As he was sucking and cumming, he accidentaly bit on his dick.

As soon as he tasted the blood, he broke out of coitus, and saw his lacerated penis.

He saw a mix of blood and cum coming out of it, like aa lava, and his erectile muscle pointing out.

Tyler grabbed it and grimaced in pain. He winced at it, and looked horrified. He snapped out of it all, and tried to figure out a solution to the castration.

He put some more diarea and cum on it, but that didn't stop the bleeding.

Tyler spit out the piece of dick that he bit off, and tried to reapply it, but it didn't work.

No matter how many times he tried to reattach it, they all failed.

He put more of his reproductive fluids on the castrarion, but they only made the penis swell up, like the Goodyear blimp.

Tyler was licking the blood off the try to stop it, but the blood was coming faster than he could lick.

He was now in ultimate pain, and felt nothing like this. He screamed, as loud as he could, and felt like no one could hear him. He was screaming louder and louder, saying, "HALP! I BIT MY DICK OFF!"

He was going insane. He started to bang against the stall, screaming "HELP!" as loud as he could yell. After a full 5 minutes, with a large mix of blood, cum, and feces on the floor, he was banging his head against the stall.

The banging was louder than the loudest thunderstorm, and yet no one came for help.

Tyler was alone in the bathroom, alone in the stall, alone with his beloved dick, now to near death, and unfortunately, he was near death.

After one final blow to the head, the now-screaming Tyler was now as silent as Christmas Eve. He felk to the floor, eyes turned skyward, and fell in a mix of his own blood, cum, and feces.

Back at the tour bus, Josh was feeling very worried about Tyler, so he went off and tried to find him. He went off into the forest first, (He knew where it was) and, suprinsignly, got there in less time than Tyler.

As he entered the newly cleaned doors, he immediately noticed the once-bitten taco on one of the tables, and immediately knew it was Tyler's.

Josh rushed into the men's bathroom, and rushed into a random stalls.

It was his bandmate’s.

Josh looked at how messy the stall was, and how it was used to do the deed. His pink sneakerswere sticky from stepping into the reddish-brown mess of fluids.

He walked around the messy stall for a bit, but then saw the most horrid sight he could imagine.

Tyler's corpse.

Josh was welled up in tears at the sight of it, and began to cry.

As he was crying, he sat down in a pile of the blood, feces, and cum and looked at Tyler's lifeless face.

It was beautiful, as his smooth facial features complimented his circle of cum around his lips.

"Oh, Tyler," Josh said through his tears, "Let me clean the white stuff off of your lips."

Josh brought Tyler's head up to his, and he kissed him.

After pulling out of the kiss, Josh enjoyed it, and so he kissed him again.

He didn't want to let go of Tyler, not now. Not when he had just died. He was his bandmate, after all!

He held Tyler's naked corpse in his arms, and he felt a tingling feeling in himself, an secret dirty side.

"No one would care if we just did it, right? He is dead, and know 1 would know in this restroom stall…" Josh thought.

He immediately came up with an answer. He pulled Tyler's head up to his head, and kissed him again, only it was a french kiss.

Once Josh was done, he put the body on the floor, then Josh got down on the fluid-covered floor, too.

Josh started to go on a kiss-krazy frenzy with Tyler, that made it lok like Tyler was alive. Tongue went into Tyler's deceased mouth, scraping the feces and cum off of the roof of Tyler's mouth.

Josh was shaking even more now, that his tongue was touching Tyler's. He unzipped his jeans, slowly slid them off, and then threw them at the wall. They stuck there from the cum.

Josh revealed his nice, clean, exposed, virgin, asshole. He took Tyler's corpse, not noticing the eternally bleeding penis, and brung it closer to the opening.

He rubbed his penis for arousal perposes before he stuck it in, and once the dick was firmly in, he finally felt joy in her life.

He loved the feeling of losing it to his dead bandmate's body, and started to get the oddest feeling.

He lost it. He finally lost it.

He squealed in happyness, and started to french kiss Tyler harder. His tongue almost touched Tyler's uvula.

He kept holding on to his lacerated dick in his asshole, and sloshing his tongue all around Tyler's mouth.

He kept pulling in an out with Tyler's stick. Blood was getting on his anal walls, not noticing one bit. He did not want to leave the body, not now. He would kill himelf if it could mean they'd be in coitus forever.

If only Tyler could kiss him back.

After what seemd like hours, it wouldn't fit in. Josh finally looked down at the now pretty messed up penis.

Josh couldn't look away at it.

It was now swollen to the size of his head, a whole mix of rainbow colors, and still spewing lifeless cum.

Josh vomited on it, which only made it worse. It grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh, Tyler," he said soflty.

Then Josh started to scream.

He was horrorfied at the sight of it, and started to barf again. He tried to put a giant mix of blood, cum, vomit, and feces on the dick, but it didn't work. He tries to suck it all off, but found himself enjoying the sucking and the taste of Tyler's penis blood.

He kept on sucking on it, tasting the blood, and touching and fondling Tyler's dead erectile muscle.

He was esctatic. He was more happy than he ever had been. More happy than he was before.

As he was squealing with delight, the stall door started to open a crack. Josh took notice of this.

"Huh?" he asked. The door started to open more (It wasn't locked).

Josh started to get nervous. He didn't want to go to jail for necrophilia, he was only 25, and bit off more than he could chew. He got too ahead of himself, after lusting after his male bandmate for so long. If it was the police, he had no hope. He hoped it was just another Taco Bell employee, who would listen to him and help him out.

The stall door finally burst open. Standing in front of it, was a man dressed in black. He had a Taco Bell logo sewn on the left of his fleece jacket. He was wearing squeaky shoes, that squeaked across the bathroom floor, He was wearing dark sunglasses.

The mysterious man walked up to the two of them slowly. Josh stood up on his feet, fear and blood on his face.

The man stared at Josh for a long time, until he finally said, "What are you doing in this bathroom, young man?"

Josh was shaking in horror, now. He turned to face Tyler's naked, violated, dead body, and turned to face the man again.

"M-mist-ter, I-idin-din't inten-nd to do t-this to m-my fr-fri-friend," Josh said, shaking with tears in his eyes.

The man brought himself closer to Josh's face.

"S-sir, your, your, your, in m-my p-p-per-ersonal spa-ace," Josh tried to manage.

The man was inspecting a red spot on Josh's cheek. After several seconds, the man touched the spot, trailed his finger in it, and put the finger in his mouth.

"Blood," the man whispered to himself.

"W-what did y-you s-sa-say, S-sir?" Josh asked him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Sie, do you know what that is on your cheek?" the man asked.

Josh repeated what the mysterious man did to his cheek, and said back to him, "I-It's bl-blood."

"And with the blood being on your cheek, have you developed, shall we say, a desired taste for it?" the man asked back. Josh did not notice the retractable chisel in his right hand.

"Um, uh, y-y-y-y-ye-ye-yes? I didn't m-mean to, I j-jus—"

"Ssssh," the man quieted him. "If you like the addicting taste of it, why didn't you say so?" and, without warning, the man cut him across the chest with the chisel.

He screamed at the pain of it. Blood started to pour out of the diagonal cut fast, almost covering his stomach.

"You can lick that up. Your blood probably tastes better than that kid's," the man said pointing to Tyler. Then the man gave another cut, across his face.

He screamed again, louder this time.

"Now you can get the blood close to your face. And just to make sure your silent," the man then slit him across the neck.

He could not scream this time.

The man went into his neck, and pulled out three vocal chords. The man streched the chords out, and he jumped rope with them, while slashing Josh across the face several times.

When his face was cut so many times that his nose fell off, the man decided it was time for the scalping. He took out a bigger knife, and slammed it right above Josh's eyebrows.

The man gripped the knife's handle, still in his face, and began to make a deep cut. The man put all his strength into it, because he decided to make the hardest part, first. He tried to do it right on the skin, but sadly, did not do the job he liked.

Josh's head was now topless, the top of his skull exposed and violently cut, so that you could see his brain inside the skull.

Tge pieces of muscle and flesh were still attached to Josh's hairy scalp, so the man cut them off. The scalp was now thin as skin, and still full of Josh's hair. He hung the scalped scalp up on the hoor on the door. It would be his prize, something he kept for himself.

Now the man prepared for the rest of the body,

What he wanted to do next was to make it rain. Not water as you may think. He wanted it to rain something else.

He got down to Josh's blood covered slashed chest, grabbed his flat chest, and began to cut off Josh's nipples.

Once he was done, the blood started to come out, like Old Faithful Geyser. He was amazed by the sight of the fountain of blood, and began to dance around in the stall, stepping in all the fluids that were on the floor.

When the blood was starting to flow a little less slowly, the man moved on to the legs. The man hung Josh's nipples next to the scalp (the nips were his prize too), and started to cut Josh's legs.

He started to cut faster than a race car driver on a smooth asphalt track. Teh cuts kept on appearing on his kneecaps until the capbone was exposed. By that time, his lower legs and his body were only attached by a thin string of cartilage.

Then the guy moved on to her toes. With the knife as sharp as knife, he cut every one of his little toes off.

Josh body was losing so much blood that he started to flatten out. The place where it was mostly coming out of, was his toes. The toe blood was making a sea of red on the floor.

The man, now with his Taco Bell fleece jacket splattered with red on it, now dug the knife into Josh's left foot. He began to make another cut, similar to what he did to his scalp, and began to cut ths skin off of the foot. The cut was much better than what he did to the scalp.

He did the same to the other foot, and then hung the skin up next to the scalp.

Josh's feet were now just a big mess of flesh, muscle, blood and nerves, Josh (who was still alive)'s face was now completely exposed to all the cuts he was getting, his mouth hanging open like a gaping person.

The blood was already covering his chest, and since the man actually had a soul, he didn't want to subject the poor boy to the misery he was about to endure. So he took the long knife, and stabbed him in the middle of her chest, where his heart was. Blood poured out of it more than his cut off nipples did.

Once most of the blood was done spewing, the man got down near Josh's bloody anus.

He very carefully took his knife, got down near the opening, and stuck the knife's blade up the hole.

While in Josh's cock cave, the man was rotating the knife, cutting up the walls of Josh's shit chamber. The tip of it got finally inside it, and, very carefully, snipped Josh's prostate.

It was a hard job. He had to be very careful. He had done it many times before, but today wasn't his best day. He accidentally slit some of the sides of Josh's rectum, cutting into the intestines surrounding it. The man was very embarrassed.

"Shit, hopefully no one will notice that," he said to himself. He took the knife out of Josh's hole, with his prostate on the blood-covered blade.

The man got out a big plastic trash bag, and scraped the knife on it, making the contents on it go into the bag.

But since the knife's handle was covered in more blood than it usually was, he accidentally let it slip, and it dug into Josh's right shoulder.

"Perfect," the man said ominously.

The man got out a pair of vinyl gloves and put them on his hands. He gripped the knife tightly, wanting a deeper cut than he had before. After a while, after digging and digging and digging, the man's knife got throught to the other side.

Once the man saw the job he did, he threw the arm in his trash bag. He felt great pride, and felt that he could easily achieve his goal now.

So he went to the other side of Josh's nearly skinned body and began to cut that arm off.  
It was easier to do than the other one, suprisingly, and once he was done with that, he threw that arm into the garbage bag.

Josh's body was now almost flat, due to all the blood loss. The man tasted some of it, and thought that he should get a jar four later.

Now for the legs. The man did the same with his legs, and they felt like they were getting easier to cut off each time.

The legs were off, and the man threw it in the bag. Josh's body was flat now. Almost all the blood from his body was gone.

Embracing Josh's dismembered body, he hugged it, licked the remaining blood off, and put the body in the bag.

The man, now, had just noticed Josh on the floor, and figured, "He must've caused all this on the walls."

"Another one couldn't hurt," the man said to himself, and started to cut off Tyler's appendages.  
He did it in the same order and same manner as Josh's. It was done quickly, and put all of it in the bag as well.

Now it was time to clean up. As you can imagine, the bathroom stall was a big mess of fluids.  
The man got out a big chisel, and started to chisel the cum off of the walls and into the bag. It took a long while, about 2 or 3 hours.

Once it was done, he needed to clean the floor, so he went outside the stall, and got a mop that he had with him the whole time.

He mopped the whole mess of things up off the floor and into the bag, until the floors and wall looked respectable, for a fast-food bathroom, anyway.

The man got out some toilet cleaner and cleaned the toilet, because it was way more messier than the stall itself. After a few minutes, the toilet cleaning was over, and the stall was a clean as a new car. It smelled like it too.

The man left the bathroom, and the stall waited, ready for it's next victim.

The man got out of the bathroom, and went into the back kitchen of the Taco Bell.

He got near a machine. It was an odd looking machine. It had a crank on the side, a funnel on the top, an something shaped like a taco on the side, near a conveyer belt.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?" the man questioned.

He hung up his blood-stained jacket and sunglasses, revealing his Taco Bell employee uniform. It was spotless.

The man took the bag, and, one by one, started to put the body parts into the funnel.  
Once the bag was half-empty, he kept on putting more parts in, only this time, he turned the crank. Once the bag was empty, out popped out two tacos. They weren't really tacos, really. They were actually human body parts in the shape of tacos.

They went down the conveyer belt, and the employee, using spray cans, began to spray paint the body parts. Once they got to the Taco Bell tissue paper at the end of the conveyer belt, they looked like genuine tacos.

The man grabbed one of the 'tacos', wrapped it in tissue paper, and went to the front of the counter. He handed it to the old man cashier, then went back into the depths of the kitchen.

"Here's your TACO, SIR!" the cashier said to the emo customer.

"You're welcome," Pete said, handing the cashier the money.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
